Agent 21
by GirlzRule312
Summary: "With the world at stake, the only thing that matters is that you complete your mission. No matter what you have to sacrifice... Or who..." If Splinter regretted anything, it was letting those words spill from his mouth. Because those words had caused him his blue-clad son. His oldest, beloved son... Or did it...?
1. Chapter 1 - A Lost Child

_*******__**Partly**__** based off of Chris Ryan's book series 'Agent 21.' But the plot and names and everything is from me! You don't have to read the books at all, in fact, I haven't even finished one of the books. I'm on 'Reloaded,' page 51. In case that matters.*****_

_**DISCLAIMER: NO (c) INTENDED!**_

**Sorry for starting another fanfic. I can't help myself lately! _**

**Also, chapters get longer as the fanfiction progresses.**

**Vote which fic you want me to update on my profile!**

* * *

_**Training is over. Trust nobody.**_

* * *

**Chapter One; A Lost Child**

There are good and bad times to do everything in life. That is, except, visit a grave. I know this all too well. And yet, here I am. Kneeling in the inch high snow, shivering, right beside my brother's grave. We hadn't even found his body. Couldn't even give him a proper burial, like he deserved.

My tears were starting to freeze against my face but I still didn't wipe them away. Couldn't. Leo... He used to wipe my tears away after I had a nightmare. He used to listen to every intricate detail, every outline, every word. Nobody listens anymore. Nobody talks. I think Raph and Donnie are giving each other the cold shoulder. _Again_. Raphie... He thinks it's Donnie's fault, that if he hadn't held him back he could've done something. On the other hand, there would've been the possibility that we'd lost them both that way. A part of me can't help but fear that fact that Raph rathers it'd have been that way. That they both died. Together. The rest of me is scared of the fact that I want the same thing.

"_Mikey_!" Raph's voice hissed, about three or so metres behind me, "What have we-_Ugh_, nevermind."

I feel a trench coat cover my shoulders and warm, strong hands wipe away my tears. Just like Leo used to.

"Mikey, you need to stop this. He wouldn't want this, especially not from you," Raph whispered, "You know how much he hated seeing you upset. Remember?"  
I didn't answer. I never answered anyone anymore, not even Splinter could pry a word from my mouth. And believe me, they'd tried. I just don't want to talk anymore. Not until... I don't even know what. I just know I'm waiting for _something_. I just wish I also knew what that something is. But I don't.

"Are you even listening?" Raph snapped. _Crap_. He was talking?

"I-I'm s-s-so-sor-sorry." I shivered, wrapping the coat closer. It did little help against the cold winter. Christmas is in two, maybe three, weeks, though I doubt any of us will be celebrating it much this year. Or if we'll be celebrating it at all, really.

Raph sighed, picking me up bridal style, "Don't be sorry. Not for this. Not ever."

I nuzzled into his warm body, feeling slightly guilty that I was wishing he were Leo instead. It's just... It's just been so long. It'll be our first Christmas without him. Our first year without him. Our first everything without him. After all these months... I still hear myself praying to a god I don't even believe in, asking for Leo to come home. Or for me to wake up one day, to find it was only a bad dream. "_Nightmares are only fears, Mikey. Fears create obstacles. Overcome those obstacles, and you can do anything_." Leo would say.  
"I m-miss him... Like, s-so much, dude." Mikey whispered, clinging to Raph like he was a life source.

"Yeah, we all do buddy. All do."  
"Even Donnie." I reminded him.

Raph just gritted his teeth, clamping his mouth shut. We were by a manhole, from which Raphie had probably emerged from, that was already open. Raph simply jumped down, not bothering to close the top.  
"Y-You think there's a cha-chance he'll be co-comin' back?" I whispered suddenly, not even realising I'd said it out loud until Raph tensed.

He sighed, almost in an angry manner, "I don't know, Mikey. I just don't bloody know."

I shut up after that, clinging to him like only a lost child would.

I just wish Leo were still here. This family has fallen apart without him. We're all just so lost. There's not exactly a manual for getting over your oldest brother's death, is there? No, I didn't think so. I mean, we've tried to move on. There's just something holding us back. This certain feel, a link maybe? The bond we shared? The bond of brotherhood; father and son? Or maybe we're just deluding ourselves, refusing to truly admit that Leo's not coming home this time. Because he's not ever coming home. Not in a day. Not in a year. Not ever.

But that doesn't stop me from hoping...

**Whew, no idea where that all came from... Deep stuff. Like I said, the book series 'Agent 21' kind of inspired this, but that's basically just the fact of the 'agent' part. You know, the name 'Agent 21.' That's it. I came up with the plot. I haven't read the entire book yet, however. But enough about that! :P**

**Action. Angst. Family. Etc. What more could a reader possibly want? Well, I know what writers, like myself, want. Reviews! Thank you! :)**

**Praise, cristiscm and so on welcome! Share your opinion/reasons! Thanks. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Five Years Now

_**Training is over. Trust nobody.**_

* * *

_*****5 years later...*****_

**Chapter Two; Five Years Now**

*Japan, Ancient One's backyard*

**Donnie's POV**

Mikey was huddled up in the Ancient One's blanket, staring out at the view from the stone gate. He's gotten better the last five years, we all have. I think we're starting to move on, finally grasping the fact that Leo... That he's not coming home. Ever.

I sighed, walking over to Mikey's side, "Hey Squirt. How you feeling?"  
"Next week." Mikey whispered sadly, "By next week it'll be exactly five years without him, Don."

"I know, Mikey." I mumbled, pulling myself up to sit beside him, "I know."  
'It's funny when you think about it," Mikey mumbled, "You'd think I'd have stopped thinking he's coming home by now."

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"You okay, bro?" He inquired, staring at me with those baby-blue eyes of his.

"I keep having dreams about him." I whispered, "... Where I... I don't hold Raph back and we all... We all get out alive. But then I wake up. Right before I get to see his face one more last time."  
I turn around as a hand warms my shoulder. Raph.

"It wouldn't have worked out that way, Don." He whispered sadly.

"Yeah, but what if-,"  
"There's no what ifs. Just what is." Mikey mumbled, quoting the words Leo would say.

The three of us sat in silence as the cold air brushed against us. I didn't have to be a genius to know that we were all thinking of that one horrible night where four became three...

*Underground, Russia*

**Normal POV**

International League of Intelligence, or ILI as it was known by the few houndred people that knew of its exsistence called it, was a concealed organization. It had been off the books and raders since it was first created. The public knew it as 'CSI,' though most of what they thought they knew was _fictional_, and definitley _not _fact.

The director of the organisation, known as Flint Bittner, was a crafty man and was always ahead of everybody else. Just when one thought they were catching up to him, they'd find they were further than ever. Except for Agent 21. Agent 21 had been found five or so years ago in a fishing net of the agency's.

Agent 21 had basically been dead when he was found. He'd lost so much blood and had swallowed a lot of water. Somehow, however, he'd been able to survive. When he woke up he had no memory or who he was or what happened for him to have been put into that state. The director, Flint, had been surprised when he was told of the boy's presence.

A turtle? A humanoid turtle? A mutant? That could speak? And talk? Flint couldn't bring himself to believe it. He'd gone to see the newcomer and found that there was actually quite a lot to believe. He gave the boy, who had been sixteen at the time, the name 'Calum Bittner,' and taught him what he knew personally.

Through the past five years, Cal had become one of the most well known agents they had, and not just because of his astonishing appearance.  
Today, Cal and his 'brother' so to speak, Agent Jacob, sat by Flint's desk. Flint took one last long sip of his remaning hot chocolate before handing his two adopted sons a yellow, A4 sized envelope. The director, in his black and white suit, opened his mouth to speak the words that would change Cal's life, either for better or the worse.

"I'm sending yous both on a very important mission. The jet will be ready to leave in less than an hour to send you both to Japan."

**A/N: Okay, this was actually meant to be on the end of Chapter One. Oh well. lol, so, please review for me? I like to know why people like the idea and that people are actually having an interest in it.**

**The chapters will be getting longer, promise. Just setting it all up so that s**_**hell**_** can break loose :3**

**What do you think so far? Good? Bad? What do you think's gonna happen? 'Cos trust me when I say it most likely **_**ain't **_**what y'all are thinking. Mwa ha ha ha ha! 3:D**


End file.
